The present invention relates to a liquid spray device having an air pump P which is adapted to be actuated by a handle (3) to provide an air pressure cushion which expresses a liquid (5) upon actuation of an outlet valve (4) on the headpiece-side, or front end of the spray device, and atomizes the liquid by mixing it with the liquid jet.
A liquid spray device of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,941. In that case, the air pump is actuated by a handle on the headpiece-side. The pressure cushion which builds up in this connection is present as storage force. The liquid is expressed by actuation of a headpiece-side dispensing valve. Due to the mixing of the liquid with the compressed air, atomization of the liquid jet takes place. In accordance with FIG. 17 the feeding takes place from two sources. The storage device consists in both cases of a chamber with a piston disk freely guided within it and which rests on a compression spring which is increasingly tensioned upon an increase in the filling of the corresponding chamber. The building up of the pressure cushion takes place via several small pistons upon a turning motion of the said handle. The pistons which are arranged radially transverse to the longitudinal central axis of the liquid spray device and in opposite directions engage for this purpose with their piston shaft via a control pin into a zigzag-shaped guide slot which, taking into account the turnability of the dispenser head, follows an undulated circular path. This requires a good deal of "turning work". There is furthermore a not inconsiderable tightness in movement due to the unfavorable alignment of the star-shaped sections of the guide slot which are provided in close sequence. The corresponding construction is, therefore, rather complicated.
The object of the present invention is so to develop a liquid spray device of this type in a manner which is simple to manufacture and advantageous in use that a strong, so-called "dry" spray jet is obtained without a storage which requires springs.